Fui
by danit5
Summary: OS.Song fic.Momento en que Bella se lanza del acantilado.Sentimientos, recuerdos. Cuan diferente hubiera sido si Jacob no hubiera sido el que la hubiera salvado de las aguas


**HOLA**

**HE DECIDIDO CREAR ESTE SONG ONE-SHOT INSPIRADO EN LA CANCION **_**FUI**_** DE **_**REIK**_**, POR MI PARTE ME ENCANTA LA CANCION Y PIENSO QUE CONCUERDA MUCHO CON LO Q BELLA SIENTE EN LUNA NUEVA CUANDO SE LANZA DEL ACANTILADO**

**ESPERO Q LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS**

**BESOS**

**FUI**

_Hoy,_

_Con el dolor,_

_Llega el fantasma de tu voz,_

_Diciéndome,_

_Ya no llores amor._

Mire de nuevo hacia abajo, sabía que no debía hacerlo, el estomago se me revolvió cuando lo hice. Contra mi voluntad las lagrimas se empezaron a derramar por mis mejillas, lo haría por él, por mi amor. No me quería suicidar ni mucho menos, no era como las chicas de las películas que ante cualquier desgracia ya se estaban cortando las venas o tratando de matarse, mi único deseo era volver a escuchar su voz aterciopelada, esa que me hacia soñar con él a mi lado.

Arrastre mis pies desnudos un poco más hacia la orilla y mis labios formaron una sonrisa cuando esa voz aterciopelada que tanto extrañaba me susurraba al oído

_-No lo hagas Bella_ - pedía con un sollozo, mas lagrimas llenaron mis ojos dejándome sin visibilidad

-Solo quiero volver a sentirte a mi lado- le conteste a mi alucinación- lo hago… por ti

_-Ya… no llores mi amor_

_Soy,_

_Un eslabón,_

_Que se ha perdido entre tú y yo._

_Por favor,_

_Sólo llévate el silencio que quedó_

Su voz era más clara y mucho más fuerte que todo el estruendo de las olas y el viento. Pasados unos minutos empezó a llover. Alce la cara hacia el cielo, dejando que las gotas bañaran mi rostro.

La adrenalina empezó a llenar todo mi cuerpo, su voz era lo único que me quedaba en estos momentos y nunca la dejaría ir.

Levante un pie, abrí mis brazos y trate de sostenerme, cuando mi sentido del equilibrio me fallo caí al vacio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me volví a sentir libre

_Fui,_

_Fuego por ti,_

_Hoy sólo quedan las cenizas,_

_Los restos de mí._

_Fui,_

_Todo y sin ti,_

_Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí,_

_Dentro de mí._

Mi rostro chocaba con el viento que iba en contra de mi caída, la lluvia pegaba contra mi espalda. Yo solo podía sonreír al sentirlo más cerca, de saber que por lo menos a alguien le importaba aunque fuera solo una alucinación, una idea de lo que sería realmente mí amor. Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar soltar un grito de júbilo, después de tanto tiempo mi corazón no tenía miedo de palpitar, mi pecho ya no dolía y me consideraba la persona más feliz del mundo.

_Fue,_

_Frío el adiós,_

_La despedida de los dos,_

_Por favor,_

_Sólo llévate el silencio que quedó._

Sus palabras al momento de la despedida me dejaron mucho mas herida que cualquier otra cosa, no había vuelto a ser la misma, me había convertido en una persona más dentro de la sociedad, en un zombi.

Mi cuerpo choco contra el agua, y no pude más que soltar lagrimas al sentir como el frio abrazaba cada parte de mi piel, haciéndome soltar un escalofrió y recordando su suave tacto, el de él.

En un momento necesite respirar, y por un acto involuntario abrí mi boca, el agua entro, y sentí como inundaba mis pulmones, mi cuerpo empezó a sufrir pequeñas contracciones. En el último momento lo único que pensé fue dirigido al eterno dueño de mi corazón… Edward Cullen, _Te amo._

_Fui,_

_Fuego por ti,_

_Hoy sólo quedan las cenizas,_

_Los restos de mí._

_Fui,_

_Todo y sin ti,_

_Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí,_

_A tu lado fui,_

_Tan fuerte,_

_Nunca imaginé,_

_Perderte,_

_No … no no no_

_Fui,_

_Fuego por ti,_

_Hoy sólo quedan las cenizas,_

_Los restos de mí._

_Fui,_

_Todo y sin ti,_

_Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí,_

_ Dentro de mí. _

Sentí como una roca helada halaba de mí, pronto sentí que me habían sacado a la superficie, aunque mis pulmones trataban de recuperarse aun mis ojos no se habían podido abrir y mis extremidades no me respondían.

Sentí un aliento frio en mi oreja que me susurraba, al principio no entendí lo que quería decirme, pero al momento mis oídos se destaparon y escuche la voz aterciopelada que me quitaba el sueño

_-Bella, mi amor… no me dejes_

Abrí los ojos repentinamente y me encontré con el amor de mi vida, mi adonis.

_-Te amo-_ cerré los ojos y caí en la inconsciencia eterna


End file.
